dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Immolation
Description :"An advanced form of Backfire that erodes less of the user's own life as they cause harm to all their blazing body touches." An advanced version of Backfire. In Dark Arisen can be upgraded to Flameshroud when the relevant Magick Archer's Ring or Magick Archer's Band is equipped. After a brief stationary incantation the Arisen will self-immolate, and be surrounded in a flaming shroud that deals physical Blunt Damage to any enemy that comes into contact with them, with the possibility of inflicting burning. Whilst the fiery shell is active, the caster also loses hit points. Tactics, Damage, and Usage * Press Jump to cancel the invocation or activate the skill again to cancel early. Damage * The physical damage scales primarily from the user's innate and primary weapon (dagger) attack Strength, and is thought to be Blunt Damage. *Additionally if the primary weapon is permantently enchanted, then the skill also inflicts fire based magick damage - this magick damage is thought to scale off the weapon's magick attack, but not the wielder's core magick. **If used with an enchanted weapon the relative contribution of Strength and Magick to damage is typically approximately 7:3 **The element of the enchantment on the daggers has no effect - the damage from the spell remains in the fire element. **Temporary enchantment with a spell does not add magick damage. *Damage does not increase from Backfire to Immolation. *The self-damage is all 'white' and so can be completely healed with Anodyne or other holy based restorative skills. * Immolation itself will not inflict debilitations with Rusted, Golden, or Aneled daggers from the flames. Enemy specific *Simply running past smaller enemies may be enough to kill them. *For larger foes the skill is best used in combination with climbing dagger attacks. *This attack can damage the Magick Medals that power a Golem. *If the user is caught by a Hydra and fails to struggle free, the flames may prevent swallowing by severing the head as the snake bites on its prey. *Truly effective against Giant Bats. *Backfire is effective in disabling the barrier of Evil Eyes. *As Garm will roll on the floor after catching fire, they're the only enemies where Immolation is a hindrance rather than a source of additional damage. Any allies climbing a Garm while it rolls on the ground to quell the flames will sustain damage. *This skill is a sure way for a Magick Archer to avoid being eaten alive by a Maneater on a solo run. Notes *The healing side effect of the Magick Archer dagger skill Grand Scension can be used to heal the damage of Backfire. *The self-inflicted damage from this skill can also be offset with the augment Predation. *Skill Stifling prevents the skill from being prematurely cancelled. However it does not prevent automatic termination of the skill, and does not prolong its duration. **May have prevented the skill ending in the original Dragon's Dogma. *Generally doesn't protect against being eaten by Maneater's. Gallery ImmolationCharge.jpg|Charge... ImmolationOn.jpg|FLAME ON! 920412_155224744654260_2060368681_o.jpg|Burst of color change upon use. Category:Skills Category:Dagger Skills Category:Fire Based Skills